Gojyo Gets Buzzed
by ari2266
Summary: Requested by Lady - Gojyo gets a bit too drunk, and offers to pay off his bartab in a 'different' manner.... SOME coarse language.


I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI - NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS SOTRY IN ANY WAY!!!

Requested from Lady:

Gojyo: "Aw… come on Ari… you can't be serious!

Me: Yes… (evil smirk) … yes I am. Hehehehe…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, c'mon, Lady, just one more?" Gojyo hiccupped, leaning into Hakkai. Hakkai eyed him warily, before shoving slightly, sending him listing towards Sanzo. Sanzo didn't need to move, as the Kappa caught himself before hitting the monk, knowing certain death awaited him should he come any closer than 3 metres form the man.

"No."

That steely voice belonged to the formidable owner of the bar. Lady Ninja. The only human woman that could strike fear into the male population of the town. Both human and demon alike. Standing at 5'7'', with boyishly cut short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she stared down her short nose at the redheaded lecher. "Not until you pay the tab you owe me." She finished.

Gojyo groaned, leaning further towards her – which was dangerous even for a sober man –and gave her his best (heavily drunken) demon lover smile. "C'mon *hic* baby, - I'll make it worth your while…" He trailed a finger down her clenched fist. Sanzo eyes the kappa with mild disbelief – surely he couldn't be THAT stupid? Goku had his mouth wide open, gaping at the obviously insane cockroach – that woman even scared HIM! Hakkai just smiled mirthlessly, aiding to the growing agitation in the room.

The Lady smiled back, fluttering her eyelashes at him, which made her seem more dangerous than before. "So you want to pay me another way?" she purred, leaning forward so her breasts pressed together, illuminating her deep cleavage from her low cut sleeveless blue shirt. Gojyo's reddened eyes widened and his smirk became a grin. He didn't notice the other patrons in the bar moving swiftly away from the serving area…

"Sure… and I pay in FULL." He said, accentuating the word by grabbing his crotch and shaking it crudely. Hakkai wrinkled his nose at the gesture – no longer amused. Sanzo just turned away, walking over to sit by the window, Goku following him faithfully.

"Well, c'mon then – show me what you got, lover boy." She murmured in his ear, causing a shiver of pleasure to go up his spine all the way to his alcohol muddles mind.

"What? Here?" He slurred, indicating the bench.

"Right here." Her eyes held malicious pleasure.

Gojyo's quirky nature got a hold of him, and without another word, he slid onto the bar, posing in a seductive, 'play-mate' position. Lady simply smiled, moving closer as she gripped his hands, thrusting them above his head. Tying them to the beer tap. Trailing her fingers down his body, paying special attention to whisper over the growing mound on his jeans, she reached his ankles, tying them to the end of the bar.

Even in Gojyo's drunken state, this position was bizarre. "Uhh.. *hic* how am I supposed to 'pay you back' like this?" he asked, "I haven't even got my pants off!"

The tavern owner smirked, her dark humour infectious as everyone else in the bar chuckled evilly at his statement. "You said you wanted to pay me back, right?" She whispered, her voice deep, and seductive. Gojyo shivered, aroused and confused. "Well, now you can." She turned away, moving to grasp something below the shelf. Gojyo turned his head, trying to see what she was up to, becoming more and more suspicious as panic rose in his throat like a bitter lemon.

A sharp buzzing noise filled the air, and there was an answering cheer from the men in the bar (excluding the now bemused Sanzo Ikkou). Lady rose from her position, holding an electric razor comfortably in her hand. Gojyo gulped, suddenly terrified of this small, seemingly pleasant woman. "W..what are you gonna do?" He asked, afraid. She smirked, moving to his face.

"You see all those almost bald guys out there, amongst the crowd?"

Gojyo turned his head, seeing a few men with either bald or extremely short haircuts – they all looked on sullenly, glasses of water in their hands.

"They thought they could get away with not paying too. Well, we gots a little rule around here, bucko. You wanna try and skimp out on the bill, we kill ya. But if you have the balls to actually offer anything else as payment… well…" She moved the buzzer over to his forehead. "we like to make sure you stand out if you come in here trying that shit again." Gojyo's scream was long and loud.

"Pfft – serves him right." Sanzo muttered.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT.


End file.
